Akashi's Life Story
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Pertama kali aku jumpa denganmu yang rapuh dan lemah. Mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji. AkaAka, Alter ego!Bokushi. maaf author ga pinter bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Akashi's Life Story ;Prolog : First Meet.

Chara : Akashi Seijuurou (OrexBoku)

Genre : Mystery, Familly

Author : A.S (Bokushi)

Warn : cerita ini cuma fiktif. Jangan mengharapkan BL disini.

Happy Reading

Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, 13 Tahun, siswa tahun ke 2 di SMP Teiko. Ini adalah ceritaku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Bokushi.

Malam itu, aku baru saja pulang dari tempat bimbingan belajar. Rasa lelah dan jengah menghantuiku sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumahku. Aku ingin tidur saat itu juga, tapi aku masih memiliki berbagai kegiatan yang harus kulakukan.

"Tuan muda Seijuurou, Masaomi-sama baru saja pergi ke Akita." Lapor salah seorang maid di rumahku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Seijuurou-sama mau mandi atau makan dulu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku pass makan malam, siapkan air hangat." Titahku

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama"

Kemudian, aku kembali sendiri. Kututup pintu kamarku pelan dan mengeluarkan buku berisi tugasku di atas meja, sambil menunggu maid memanggilku jika air panasnya sudah siap.

1 menit konsentrasiku masih cukup, menit ke 10 kantuk mulai menyerangku. 1 jam kemudian semuanya gelap, kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya membawaku ke alam mimpi yang indah.

"-rou"

"-juurou?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, elusan di puncak kepalaku membuatku dengan terpaksa menarik kesadaranku sepenuhnya dari buaian mimpi, di tengah fokusku yang tak stabil, aku melihat helaian scarlet duduk di depanku sembil menatapku. Matanya heterochrome merah-gold. Siapa dia?

"Seijuurou? Kau bangun?"

Loading completed...

"Kamu... Siapa?" Tanyaku.

Demi apapun aku terkejut melihat sosok di hadapanku. Ia sangat mirip denganku hanya saja dia berponi pendek dan bermata heterochrome. Seingatku, Ayah tidak pernah berbicara kalau aku punya saudara kembar.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Katanya berbalik tanya.

"Tidak... Juga" jawabku ragu

"Hari ini kerja bagus. Kau terlalu lelah, lebih baik kau mandi sekarang lalu tidur" sekarang ia tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya terasa hangat.

"Nama...?" Tanyaku

"Hm?"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Bokushi"

"Boku (aku)?"

"Kau Oreshi. Sudah sana cepat mandi, air hangatnya sudah siap" Bokushi mendorongku ke arah kamar mandi sambil tersenyum ceria.

Sejak saat itulah aku dan Bokushi menjadi akrab, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Bokushi. Tapi, dia tahu banyak tentangku. Setiap aku pulang aku selalu melihatnya duduk di depan beranda lalu memelukku ketika aku sampai. Persis seperti seorang adik yang manja pada kakaknya. Apa lebih baik Bokushi ku angkat menjadi adik ya? Fikirku.

"Bokushi..." Panggilku

"Ada apa, Oreshi?" Jawabnya sambil memindahkan bidak shogi di hadapannya dan mengambil bidak shogiku. Kami sedang bermain Shogi.

"Apa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sekolah kok"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu pulang atau pergi sekolah"

"Karena aku tidak sesibuk kamu." Jawabnya santai.

"Sou ka... Umurmu?"

"Yang jelas lebih muda darimu"

"Jawaban yang tidak jelas." Bokushi terkikik geli.

"Memangnya penting ya?" Bokushi balik bertanya sekaligus menyatakan Ote' (skakmat dalam shogi) padaku.

"Ah, aku kalah lagi" desahku frustasi "tentu saja penting, aku hanya ing-"

"Ingin menjadikanku adikmu? Itu ide bagus."

"Dasar esper"

"Fikiranmu terlalu mudah dibaca." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Terserahmu saja." Kesalku

Kulihat Bokushi menatap keluar beranda, menghela nafas yang kulihat terasa berat. Ia kembali menatapku.

"Besok latihan, bawa air minum yang agak banyak ya? Sepertinya besok akan cerah sekali"

"Meramal cuaca lagi?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak melakukannya. Ini sudah sering terjadi ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa depan maka itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Terkadang aku bingung dengan Bokushi, ia seolah bisa melihat masa depan.

"Hanya memprediksi, mataku bisa memprediksi masa depan dengan ketepatan 83%" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah matanya yang berwarna gold.

"Hebat juga." Gumanku

"Saa, sekarang sudah malam. Ayo tidur! Besok kegiatanmu banyak" ia membereskan papan shogi, lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Oyasumi, Oreshi"

"Oyasumi mo, Bokushi"

Dan kamipun sama-sama terlelap.

Aku berjalan di koridor SMP Teiko sambil membawa satu kardus besar kaset-kaset hasil pengintaian pertandingan lawan. Berat, tentu saja. Badanku kecil dan disuruh membawa benda-benda ini. Ini karena aku menjadi wakil ketua klub basket jadi aku harus mengikuti titah Nijimura-senpai selaku ketua klub.

"Sepertinya itu berat, mau kubantu?"

Suara ini? Batinku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Bokushi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Bokushi juga bersekolah di Teiko. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?.

"Malah melamun" Bokushi menepuk pundakku cukup keras. Aku kembali dari lamunanku.

"Kau sekolah disini juga?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar?"

"Aku baru tahu"

"Dasar bodoh. Mau di bawa kemana rongsokan itu?" Tanya Bokushi sambil menunjuk kardus yang kubawa.

"Bicaramu selalu kasar ya? Akan kubawa ke gudang"

"Gudang? Siapa manusia rendahan yang berani menyuruhmu melakukan tugas ini? Badanmu kecil dan kurus disuruh membawa rongsokan ke gudang?"

"Bokushi, sudahlah. Sudah tugasku kok"

"Kau terlalu lemah!" Tangan Bokushi menyentuh sisi lain kardus dan membantuku mengangkat kardus itu. "Jadi lebih ringan kalau berdua kan?"

"Mm-hm. Arigatou, Bokushi"

"Douita, Oreshi"

Angin kering musim panas baru saja berhembus. Menghembuskan sebuah firasat buruk pada diri Oreshi. Di musim panas ini, semua akan berubah. Tanpa kusadari ini adalah awal dari babak baru dalam drama kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

-Prolog End-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Akashi's Daily life ; Chapter 1 : As A Brother (two-shot story)

Cast : Akashi Seijuurou (bokuxore)

Genre : mystery, familly

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata (?)

Happy Reading

Minggu pagi yang cerah di musim panas, hanya 1 yang di fikirkan oleh semua pelajar. Yap, Tidur sampai kenyang seperti yang di rencanakan oleh sang Tuan Muda keluarga Akashi yang sekarang masih meringkuk di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Seolah tidak mau move on dari benda yang bagaikan surga untuknya. Tapi, itu hanya rencana sebelu-

"ORESHI BANGUN!"

Sebelum suara super-memekakan-telinga milik saudaranya menyapa gendang telinganya dengan sangat tidak elit.

Dia Bokushi. Saudara kembar (?) Akashi Seijuurou atau kita panggil saja Oreshi yang bisa dilihat sedang tarik menarik selimut dengan Bokushi. Sang kakak -Oreshi- tampaknya masih enggan untuk menyambut hari yang baru.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Bokushi" jawab Akashi sulung itu malas

"Tapi sudah siang! Jangan tidur lagi, Oreshi!" Protes Akashi bungsu sambil menarik-narik selimut merah maroon milik sang kakak yang sejak tadi di gunakan untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya.

"Malesss sekarang juga minggu"

"Bukannya ada latihan?"

"Itu nanti siang"

"Bangun!"

"Ga mau!"

Bugh, pantat sang adik dengan mulusnya berhasil mendarat sempurna di atas perut sang kakak membuat empunya kaget dan sesak nafas. Begitu-begitu, Bokushi berat lho.

"Uagh! Bokushi turun! Berat aku tak bisa nafas"

"Asal kau bangun aku akan turun"

"Baiklah, baik aku bangun!"

Pagi itu, Bokushi menampilkan senyum kemenangan pada sang kakak yang beranjak pergi dari kasurnya untuk mandi. Kalian ingat kan? Bokushi Selalu Menang selama ia selalu benar.

Walaupun itu menistakan kakaknya sendiri. Masa bodo, yang penting dia menang.

Kau adik kurang ajar, Bokushi.

Oreshi duduk di meja makan, tampak adiknya sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan meja yang bersih tanpa adanya piring berisi makanan ataupun minuman. Bokushi masih asyik memperhatikan sang kakak memakan sarapannya.

"Tidak makan?"

Bokushi menggeleng. "Aku baru saja makan sebelum membangunkanmu"

"Tidak menungguku?"

"Aku kelaparan"

"Seperti tak pernah diberi makan saja"

Bokushi hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Oreshi facepalm seketika. Bokushi kembali melihat keluar jendela, fikiran nista mampir ke dalam fikirannya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan" ajaknya semangat.

"Malas"

"Oreshi, ayo jalan-jalan. Hari ini cerah sekali! Kapan lagi kita bisa jalan-jalan, lalu kita beli cake keju" Oreshi terdiam

"Baiklah, tapi kita kembali sebelum jam 2."

"Youkai" Bokushi tampak semangat.

Di balik keceriaan Bokushi dan Oreshi, para pelayan menatap miris pada tuan muda mereka. Hanya tuhan yang tahu kenapa tuan muda mereka yang manis bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Eh? Jalan kaki? Tapi Tuan Muda..." Tanaka, kepala pelayan mansion Akashi tampak tidak setuju dengan yang di pinta oleh Akashi sulung padanya.

"Hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan dengan jalan kaki"

"Tapi tuan muda, tuan besar bisa marah"

Bokushi mendekat ke telinga Oreshi dan membisikinya "katakan saja perintahku mutlak. Jangan membantahku, pasti berhasil"

Oreshi mengangguk "Tanaka-san, perintahku mutlak. Jangan membantahku"

Tanaka terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab tuan mudanya lagi. Jauh di dasar hatinya ia sedikit sedih dengan perubahan tuan mudanya yang berubah menjadi sangat otoriter seperti sang Ayah. Dengan -sangat- terpaksa Tanaka mengizinkan Putra Tunggal keluarga Akashi itu pergi keluar. Bokushi gembira, Oreshi tersenyum.

"Benar kan? Si tua bangka itu akan menurut?" Sombong Bokushi

"Kata-katamu kasar seperti biasa"

Bokushi nyengir. Ia berlari ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Oreshi dalam keadaan bingung. Bokushi kembali membawa sebuah gunting hitam di tangannya.

"Bawa ini, Oreshi"

"Hasami? Untuk apa?"

"Lucky item!" Canda Bokushi sambil pura-pura menaikkan kacamata imajiner seperti teman hijaunya yang membuat Oreshi mendengus geli

"Aku bukan Midorima, Bokushi"

"Bawa saja" kata Bokushi sambil menyelipkan gunting hitam itu di saku celana Oreshi.

"Baiklah, lalu kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Hmm... Jalan-jalan dulu deh, cari cake keju"

"Baiklah"

Merekapun keluar dari kediaman Akashi untuk berjalan-jalan, mereka mulai menjamah toko-toko kue di emperan sampai di toko mewah dan besar, tapi tak satupun kue yang mereka beli dan malah keasyikan melihat kue berbagai bentuk, rasa dan warna tanpa berminat sedikitpun membelinya.

"Shuuzo cake!" Seru Bokushi

"Nijimura-senpai?" Bingung Oreshi

Bokushi menunjuk kue berlapis warna-warna pelangi yang berada di etalase. Oreshi sedikit tersenyum, benar juga itu cake Nijimura-senpai-nya. (Niji = pelangi)

"Ayo beli itu, Bokushi" Bokushi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Berakhirlah petualangan mereka mencari cake keju-yang-akhirnya-malah-membeli-rainbow-cake. Saat melewati taman kota, Oreshi terpaksa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas bangku taman karena kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan.

"Aku capek!" Keluh Oreshi

"Istirahat saja" Bokushi ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah sang kakak yang tengah sibuk menyeka keringat. "Mau ku belikan minuman?"

Oreshi mengangguk. Bokushi pergi meninggalkan Oreshi untuk membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman. Kaki jenjang milik Oreshi di luruskan, setidaknya itu bisa membuat kakinya merasa baikan. Menghela nafas karena lelah.

"Kau seorang Akashi, kan?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar kepata Oreshi. Oreshi menatapnya bingung.

5 orang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang Oreshi tahu mereka berandalan. Kalau 1-2 orang ia masih bisa melawan, kalau 5? Dia yang akan babak belur. Harus bagaimana?. Batinnya

"Kolongmerat Akashi pasti punya banyak uang kan bocah? Bagaimana kalau kau traktir kami?"

"Sendirian tidak takut di culik ya? Kalau kau di culik berapa miliyar pun keluargamu pasti akan membayarmu kan?"

"Lebih baik ikut kami saja"

"Atau lebih baik kalian ke neraka saja?" Kata Bokushi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan Oreshi.

"Bokushi?"

"Bocah pemberani rupanya, minta di hajar. Ayo kita bersenang-senang"

Bokushi mengeluarkan gunting di saku celananya dan menutup mata Oreshi. Oreshi panik. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi namun tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya, lemas seolah tak bertenaga.

"Tidurlah sebentar, Oreshi."

Oreshi mengerjapkan matanya, langit-langit kayu seperti rumah khas jepang menyapanya. Tunggu! Ini bukan rumahnya, lalu ia ada di mana sekarang?

"Akashi-kun sudah sadar?" Suara datar yang khas...

"Kuroko?"

"Hai' Akashi-kun"

"Apa yang terjadi? Ini di mana?"

"Ini di rumahku, Akashi-kun. Aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu sedang tergeletak di bangku taman kota sendirian dengan tangan penuh darah" jelas Kuroko yang berhasil membuat Akashi sulung terdiam. "Apa yang terjadi, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat tapi yang ku ingat aku di kepung 5 berandalan setelah jalan-jalan lalu aku kehilangan kesadaran. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang tanganku penuh darah tapi aku tidak terluka?"

"Sepertinya bukan darah Akashi-kun"

"Sou ka"

"Tet-chan! Kemari sebentar nak!" Panggil Ibu Kuroko dari lantai bawah

"Hai' Okaasama. Akashi-kun istirahatlah, aku di panggil"

"Mm-hm, arigatou, Kuroko"

"Douitashimashite"

Kuroko berlari turun ke bawah setelah menaikkan selimut Akashi. Oreshi menghela nafas, dan sialnya ia lupa menanyakan dimana saudara kembarnya, Bokushi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Oreshi?"

Oreshi terperanjat, terkadang Bokushi bisa lebih mengagetkan daripada Kuroko yang memiliki kemampuan misdirection.

"Bokushi? Kau darimana saja?"

"Yah aku tadi keluar sebentar, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Un! Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau kembali istirahat. Sepertinya kau masih shock, niichan"

"Itu kali pertama kau menyebutku niichan"

"Statusmu memang sebagai kakakku kan?"

Oreshi mendengus kesal, Bokushi terkekeh geli.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan" kata Oreshi sambil membungkukan badan pada Kuroko Natsumi, ibu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun yakin akan pulang sekarang? Hari sudah gelap dan kondisimu belum begitu baik" kata Kuroko Natsumi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa saya sudah menelepon supir untuk menjemput saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih" Akashi sulung kembali membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati, Akashi-kun"

"Terima kasih perhatiannya, Kuroko. Jaa sampai besok"

Akashi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kuroko. Seperti biasa, Bokushi akan ada di samping Oreshi dengan tiba-tiba. Ia seperti hantu lama-lama bagi Oreshi.

"Kau kaget lagi?"

"Datanglah dengan cara yang wajar, kau bukan hantu"

Bokushi terkekeh "sumanai"

"Dasar, Bokushi. Lihat, boneka ayam itu mirip kita" kata Oreshi sambil menunjuk boneka ayam di balik etalase toko.

"Benar, 2 berbadan sama dan mermata beda. Mau beli?"

"Boleh saja"

Setelah membeli boneka ayam itu, Oreshi dan Bokushi pulang dan mengerjakan kegiatan malam mereka. Di atas kasur, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan adalah mengobrol menunggu kantuk.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Hm?" Tanya Oreshi

"Kau tampak depresi akhir-akhir ini"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku"

Oreshi menghela nafas "ini sebenarnya soal klub basket ku"

"Ada apa?"

"Aomine mulai sering bolos, kurasa Murasakibara juga akan berfikir demikian. Aku tahu, Teiko sangat kuat dan kami selalu menang, tapi tidak dengan membolos juga." Desah Oreshi frustasi

Bokushi hanya diam mendengarkan "selain itu, orang-orang osis mulai tidak menghargaiku sebagai ketua osis. Mereka mengataiku terus karena kadang aku fokus ke klub basket, aku harus bagaimana, Bokushi?" Kali ini, Oreshi benar-benar akan menangis.

Bokushi merengkuh Oreshi dalam pelukkannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kakakkya terluka lagi. Meskipun itu adalah keluarganya. Tidak akan pernah Bokushi mengizinkan siapapun membuat kakaknya hancur.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan membuat mereka menjilat omongannya. akan kubuat mereka merasakan apa yang kau rasakan bahkan lebih dari ini. Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hancur." Kata Bokushi mantap.

Oreshi mengeratkan pelukannya, rasa cemas kini menghampirinya. Tapi, ia terlalu lelah berfikir hingga terlelap di pelukan sang Adik. Memeluk boneka ayam dengan mata heterochrome.

"Oyasumi, Bokushi"

"Oyasumi mo, Oreshi"

-Chapter 1 : As A Brother end-

*Last chap*

"Aku tidak mau di atur orang lemah!"

"Aku absolut! Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menentangku meski itu orang tuaku!"

"Kau... Siapa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Tetsuya? Tentu saja Aku Akashi Seijuurou"


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Akashi's Daily life ; Chapter 2 : Who Are You? (2 of 2)

Cast : Akashi Seijuurou (bokuxore)

Genre : mystery, familly, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata (?), Alur ngebut, OOC, Absurd, 2shot.

Happy Reading

"Akashi! Kenapa laporannya banyak yang salah?"

"Ma-maaf. Nanti saya perbaiki lagi pak"

"Kamu selalu tidak benar dalam menjalankan pekerjaan OSIS. Serahkan pada Midorima saja!"

"Ba-baik..."

Akashi Seijuurou, 14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP bersekolah di SMP Teiko, menjabat sebagai ketua Osis dan ketua klub Basket. Ia juga penerus tunggal perusahaan dan keluarga kolongmerat Akashi. Iris ruby dan rambut scarlet yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya merupakan tanda bahwa ia adalah anggota termuda di keluarga Akashi.

"Di suruh revisi lagi?" Tanya Midorima saat Akashi masuk kedalam ruang OSIS

"Begitulah, aku lelah." Keluh Akashi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Biar aku yang bantu revisi nodayo, tapi bukan karena aku perduli, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Arigatou, Midorima." Sahut Akashi sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh nanodayo"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau kadang terlihat sangat kuat lalu dengan waktu yang relatif singkat kau kembali normal"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Midorima menghela nafas "lupakan saja nodayo"

"Bagaimana dengan Aomine?"

"Dia masih sering bolos juga"

Akashi menghela nafas, Aomine memang sering ini entah karena alasan apa. Sebagai ketua klub yang baik ia tidak ingin rekannya menjadi orang yang seperti itu.

"Selain itu, Akashi..."

"Ya, Midorima?"

"Ini hanya firasatku. Aku rasa, Murasakibara juga mulai malas latihan dan sepertinya akan sering bolos juga"

Kali ini kepala Akashi terasa sangat berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Hentikanlah waktu, dan biarkan Akashi beristirahat selama beberapa waktu. Akashi sudah merasa ia sudah dekat dengan batasnya.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Lonceng jam pulang sudah berdentang, seluruh siswa Teiko Chuugakou sudah berhamburan ke ruang klub atau pulang, termasuk Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berjalan dengan lemas ke ruang ganti baju untuk mengganti seragamnya menggunakan baju latihan yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Sekarang kita mulai dengan absen lalu latihan!" Serunya sambil mengabsen seluruh anggota string 1

"Aomine? Kemana lagi dia?" Tanya Akashi setelah menyadari bahwa salah satu rekannya tidak hadir.

"Bolos ssu. Momocchi sudah memaksanya untuk datang latihan tapi dia tidak mau" jelas Kise

"Ya sudah, kita serahkan saja pada momoi. Semuanya ayo pemanasan dulu!" Perintah Akashi

"Aka-chin, aku tidak mau latihan."

"Kenapa tidak, Murasakibara?"

"Kenapa Mine-chin boleh bolos sementara aku tidak?"

"Dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Sekarang pergilah latihan"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan Aka-chin kecuali kalau Aka-chin menang one-on-one melawanku" tantang Murasakibara yang berhasil membuat kedua iris Akashi membulat.

Peraturannya siapapun yang berhasil memasukan bola 3x dia yang menang. Masalah yang dihadapi Akashi adalah pertama, Murasakibara tinggi, pasti sulit memblocknya kedua setiap tembakan Akashi pasti bisa di block olehnya. Tapi, demi klub basket dan harga dirinya, Akashi lebih memilih untuk menerima tantangan itu.

Menit ke 10, 2-0 untuk kemenangan Murasakibara, Akashi sudah mulai putus asa, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Apa ia akan hancur? Apa ia akan di remehkan? Tidak, Akashi tidak mau itu!.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat lalu kubawakan kehormatan dan kemenangan untukmu?"

Suara itu... Akashi menengok ke depan. Bukan Murasakibara yang berdiri di hadapannya, tapi dia adalah Bokushi. Berdiri mengulurkan tangannya dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu." Lanjut Bokushi lembut.

Tanpa sadar Akashi menghambur ke pelukan Bokushi dan terlelap. Hingga beban di tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Akashi kembali berdiri setelah duduk tidak berdaya di atas lantai gym. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, ia berjalan sempoyongan meraih bola basket yang tergeletak di bawah ring.

"A-akashicchi, sudah saja ssu. Tidak apa-apa Murasakibaracchi tidak latihan asal kita selalu menan kan?"

"Hentikan saja, Akashi. Jangan memaksakan diri nanodayo"

"Akashi-kun..."

Akashi menyeringai menyeramkan dibalik helaian merah yang menutupi wajahnya. Di driblenya bola orange itu ke lantai.

"Kalian fikir kalian sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Guman Akashi "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Hentikan saja Aka-chin dan biarkan aku bolos juga. Aku tidak suka latihan" kata Murasakibara malas

"Setelah kau mengalahkanku, Atsushi."

Entah hanya firasat atau memang aura Akashi terasa begitu kuat dan berat membuat semua yang berada di gym itu bergidig ngeri termasuk Murasakibara sendiri. Ini bukan firasat tapi memang ini Aura seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Murasakibara sudah mempersiapkan posisi bertahannya. Siapa sangka Akashi bisa menjebol deffense Murasakibara yang terkenal paling kuat seantero SMP di jepang dan bisa memblok tembakan Murasakibara.

Murasakibara kalah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan kalah bukan? Kalian boleh tidak ikut latihan jika dalam setiap pertandingan kalian menang" ucap Akashi dengan nada lantang.

Semua terdiam. Entah Kisedai maupun anggota lain merasa ada yang ganjil pada diri Akashi terutama bola mata kirinya yang berubah menjadi berwarna orange.

Mengacuhkan yang lain, Akashi pergi keluar gym. Tidak seperti yang lain, Kuroko pergi berlari mengejar sang kapten. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi pada sang surai merah.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko sedang menatap penuh keterkejutan. Akashi menyeringai tajam ke arah kuroko membuat nyali Kuroko sedikit menciut.

"Kau... Siapa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan , Tetsuya? Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou" kata Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, padahal ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia mundur. Rasa takut yang hinggap di tubuhnya membuatnya gentar dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang masih menyeringai.

Di hari-hari setelahnya, Akashi tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sempurna dan otoriter. Semua pekerjaan dia sesaikan dalam waktu singkat dan sempurna. Di kelulusanpun ia mendapat nilai tertinggi di SMP Teiko.

Setelah kelulusan, Akashi pindah ke Kyoto bersama Ayahnya dan mendaftar masuk ke SMA Rakuzan yang tentu saja di terima sangat baik oleh pihak SMA Rakuzan. Hingga saat itu tiba...

Winter Cup SMA.

"Bokushi, Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa disini gelap?"

"Tenanglah, Oreshi. Aku akan membawakan kehormatan dan kemenangan itu sesuai janjiku setahun lalu."

"Bokushi..."

"Tidurlah sebentar lagi sampai saatnya tiba kau bangun, aku akan membangunkanmu"

Rasa cemas menghampiri hati Oreshi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat adiknya, secepatnya ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

40 menit berlalu, Oreshi mulai bisa melihat Bokushi sedang terduduk dan tampak depresi. Spontan ia langsung memeluk sang adik.

"Ada apa, Bokushi?!"

"Maafkan aku... Aku sudah mencapai batasku..."

Lalu Oreshi merasa sekitarnya terlihat terang dan... Lapangan basket? Tubuh yang lelah? Seragam Rakuzan? Oreshi mengerti, Bokushi kalah bertanding melawan Seirin, Team baru milik temannya, Kuroko.

"Selamat Kuroko, aku kalah" kata Oreshi sambil menjabat tangan Kuroko.

Setelah itu, Seirin di nobatkan sebagai juara 1 Winter Cup dan Rakuzan juara 2. Walaupun hanya mendapat perak, Jujur Oreshi cukup senang dengan semua usaha Bokushi. Dan akhirnya Oreshi mengerti alasan kenapa Bokushi memilih nama Bokushi (aku) dan Oreshi (aku), alasannya karena mereka adalah 1.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Bokushi tampak tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang bergembira dengan teman setim nya. Oreshi tidak marah padanya tapi justru menikmatinya. Lama kelamaan Bokushi menipis dan lenyap bersama iris gold di mata kiri Akashi.

"Arigatou Bokushi" guman Akashi

-chapter 2 : Who Are You? End-

Bonus scene :

Akashi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran king sizenya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hingga tanpa sadar ia langsung terlelap dengan menggunakan jearsey Rakuzan.

Langkah kaki mendekati tubuh yang tertidur lelap itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Menarik selimut merah maroon milik empunya dan menyelimuti tubuh berbalutkan jaket dan celana jearsey.

"Oyasuminasai Oniichan"

Di ruangan pribadi Akashi Masaomi, ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang di simpan tepat di depan foto Akashi Shiori, Alm. Ibu Seijuuorou. Kotak itu berisi testpack sebelum kejadian naas merenggut nyawa Akashi Shiori.

Jadi, Bokushi itu siapa?

-bonus end-

Review?

Butuh sequel?

See you

Hasegawa Seita


End file.
